Some Things Just Don't Change
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Namora, a 13 year old middle school student, has been ignored by her "friends" for 2 whole years. Since the 6th grade. It's because of them that she doesn't like to make friends anymore. There's a new student in school and Namora wants nothing to do with him. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to make another friend if he's just gonna ignore her... Just like Henry and the others..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just another crossover. The whole thing isn't really all by me but this time, the credit goes to Imagine for the idea of the story and the characters. I'm just writing it for her because she doesn't have motivation but I thought the idea was great. It's a big four story. FRIENDSHIP! NO LOVE! It's kinda like MLP but friendship is not magic…**

**Namora is an OC and she's one of the characters so yeah…**

**Namora, since I can't describe her, is a 13 year old girl. She wears a blue shirt with a white jacket and black jeans. Her hair is tied back into a pony tail with two groups of hair left out on both sides (Like Astrid.). Her eyes both have different colors. Blue and green. **

* * *

So let's get started.

My name's Namora. I don't have any friends, and I live in Corona. It's a large city actually… But large cities most definitely have idiotic bullies in the middle to high schools. I go to Sun Drop Middle School… Many people go there. Unfortunately, as well as the bullies. Scott, Tough, Rough, Cupcake, Abby, etcetera…

I still remember the bitter feeling of fear on my first day of school. I didn't have any friends. I couldn't make any. I was the new kid. No one knew me and no one wanted to try to be nice and try to get to know me.

Except for Henry and Fin. But Henry was popular because his dad was a boxer and Fin was popular because his dad was a rich man, friends with Henry's dad. Later on they were pressured to leave my damn feelings behind and go hang out with the other popular kids. Oh yeah, and then there was Rapunzel and Merida but both were popular because Merida was the star of the soccer team and Rapunzel was just plain pretty.

Today there's a new kid in my class. I heard all the girls were going to die all because he was supposedly "Hot". Middle school kids I swear. His name was Jack Frost like the same dude my mom told me about. So any idea about him being normal was thrown out the window.

Yes, overtime I decided not to trust anyone anymore. So the worst part was a seat next to me was empty. So great. He had to sit next to me. That's messed… Why couldn't he sit next to Rough or something? Why did it have to be me?

I was drowned in my thoughts that I didn't hear the thing where Ms. Helen said where he was from and that he needed someone to help him around the school. But what I did hear was that she told me that I was the one who had to do it.

All the girls in the class let out complaints of how I wasn't supposed to be with him all because I wasn't friends with anyone in this stupid hell hole. I groaned with annoyance and stared down at my paper. He's gonna be another damn popular kid… Just like everyone else.

_Damn it all why do you all hate me?!_

"Okay, Jack you go sit next to Namora and we'll go on with the lesson." I buried half my face in my arms and stared at the board.

"Hey, you okay? You don't seem to be feeling well."

"Look please just leave me alone and save your reputation. I'm not making any friends."

* * *

I couldn't hear anything else until the bell rang. Luckily it was Friday and early day so I would have less time to stay with this boy.

"N, I need you up here please." I sighed and walked up to Ms. Helen who was looking at me worriedly.

"Just because we're cousins doesn't mean you should worry about me," I said. "I'm just annoyed."

"N, you're alone for most of the time, just try to be friends with him."

"No way. You think I wanna be friends with someone I _know _who is gonna be popular later in the year then you're most definitely wrong."

"You can't be against all of them. What about Merida, Rapunzel-"

"They don't talk to me anymore. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to the reading tree…" I sighed. "Come on, Ice boy we haven't got all day."

"What's with you?" He asked.

"I'm annoyed right now. I'm not making friends with anyone but Helen wants me to be friends with you. You've got a whole popular group of people to keep you company so just don't waste your time with me after this stupid tour. Lemme see your schedule." He handed me the paper and I mentally slapped my forehead. His next class is with me too…

"Well crap. Okay, Frost you're in the same class as me for math and history. Next we have history. So just follow me… And when you get to the science period, ask Henry, he'll show you the way. Okay Physical Education… Is next to the lunch room you can't miss it. Art… Is in 2B with Henry, Fin, and me. Literature… Is the same class as Merida, and that would be it." I handed his schedule back and looked at my watch.

"What's your name?" I sighed.

"Why would you care? You're gonna forget me anyways so you won't need to know. Plus Helen already said it once in the class and all the girls were complaining about it so you should know by now." I scowled. He looked a bit hurt but I brushed it off. "Just follow me otherwise we're going to be late."

* * *

The damn school day was over and I was finally able to go back to the park. I usually say in the biggest tree near the top so no one would see me. What I did was either listen to music, draw, write, or read. Today, I was reading. And I wasn't at the top like always. I was in clear view.

"TGIF, man." I ignored the voice.

"Hey… It's Namora!" Crap. I looked down and saw everyone there. Abby, Cupcake, Scott, Tough, Rough, and last but not least, Jack.

"Oh great. What do you sissies want?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just bored." Lemme tell you the couples. Tough is with Cupcake, Scott is with Abby, and Rough and Jack are single.

"Just bored. What are you reading?" Abby asked. I hated that girl…

"Why would you care?" I spat keeping my eyes on the words but it was hard to focus.

"No reason. Just wondering." And Scott is gonna throw my backpack at me in three… two… one… And I fell. I hit my back on the ground and for once, I was thankful it was grassy. But it still hurt either way.

"Dude! You could've seriously broken something!" I grabbed my backpack and shoved my book in there not caring about losing my page anymore.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you can't fight." I scowled and grabbed a rock.

"Go eat a rock." I threw it straight at his face and walked off. "Fat ass…" I was right. Frost was a popular kid. Yay for me my life is gonna be a living hell.

* * *

I got back home and sighed. What would Kris tell me now?

"Namora, what happened this time?"

"What makes you think something happened?" I asked in a monotone.

"Well you're gloomy and you're always hyper when you get home because 'Middle school is booooooring'."

"Nothing happened I'm just tired. I don't have any homework so just don't mind me." I went upstairs and opened a drawer filled with knives and blades.

No I don't cut. I carve things. All the woodwork in my room I claimed to have bought from somewhere else. But I really just made them all myself.

"Nothing else better to do…" I began making other random things like a bunch of wooden characters from a book. I always did this until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up due to Kris yelling. I didn't know what got her so mad but I figured I should just get ready to go to the park and finish up my book. I just hoped it wasn't about me throwing a rock at Scott's face. But let's admit he kinda had it coming.

"I'm not gonna talk about it anymore. Did he give the whole story? Just the part where she threw the rock? Namora wouldn't throw a rock at him unless he did something that hurt her first." I waited a few minutes listening to what Kris was saying.

"Okay, thank you. Good bye. God I swear these people are idiots…"When I finished up I walked downstairs and looked at Kris who seemed furious with me.

"Okay, I have rights too. He hit me out of the tree with my backpack, I hit his face with a rock," I said angrily.

"I'm proud of you, N. I have taught you well." She smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to the park. Later." I ran out of the house hoping Helen would be there.

* * *

Helen wasn't there like she promised she would be. So I sighed and climbed the usual tree. Scott wasn't at the park. He was probably crying to his mom about his face. Scott wasn't there, Rough, Tough, Abby, and Cupcake weren't there. But Henry, Fin, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack were. And the worst part was, they were really close to the tree, sitting on the grass talking about random shit…

"Damn it," I scowled. "I can never get a break…"

"Namora!" I heard someone call. Helen was finally here. The five stared at me but I only ignored their stares.

"Helen!" I jumped down from the branch and a sharp pain hit my leg but it went away the second it came.

"They come here?" I heard Merida ask.

"Ms. Helen and N are cousins, Merida," Hiccup answered. Helen smiled at Jack and I kept my distance remembering yesterday.

"How are you guys?" She asked.

"We're fine, thanks," Rapunzel answered.

"Hey, N," Fin waved.

"Hey, Fin." Helen smiled at me and pulled me closer to the group.

"You guys get along. It seems we need N to make some friends. I need to go."

"Helen you said-" She already ran off. "That woman…"

"So I heard you threw a rock at my cousin's face yesterday?" Henry asked.

"Oh joy his parents tell you, too? Or did Ice boy here spill it?" I sounded bitter but they ignored me for so long I hardly thought of them as friends. Fin and I talked a little but it was usually an awkward conversation. At lease he tried to talk to me unlike everyone else…

"N, what's-" I cut Rapunzel off.

"Don't call me that. I only let friends call me that. I'm Namora. Na-Mor-A," I snapped.

"Aren't we your friends?"

"Oh I dunno. You tell me. Do friends ignore their friends forever? Pretend they don't exist?" I asked angrily. "I don't even know why Helen made me stick around with you guys."

"Look I know this sounds bad but-"

"Shut up, Henry. I don't even want to hear it."

"It's just the pressure," Henry said.

"Oh yay. Like I haven't heard that before." I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"Ice boy? You have got to be kidding me. Why do you hate me?" Jack asked in a really annoyed tone.

"Think back to yesterday. Ring a bell or do I need to throw another rock to demonstrate?" I asked the bitter tone still present.

"Look, you should be happy that I told the whole story unlike Scott. I had to go to his house and set things straight."

"Oh yeah. Because there's nothing better than having someone like you helping me out."

"What did I do to you?!"

"You didn't do a damn shit when I hit my back on the ground! This is why I don't trust you guys! You're popular! You're friends with Scott! And you three ignored me for two damn years I'm sure that is enough as to why I hate you all now except for Fin because at least he tried to make me feel like I had a friend!"

"Is that really how you felt for two years?" Henry asked standing up now and had an angered look on his face. "Did you keep all that copped up inside?"

"What do you think?! That I was happy you guys ignored me?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't you just walk up to one of us and tell?!"

"**_Listen _**to me when I said **you _ignored me _for two damn years**!"

"Namora," Rapunzel looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry I-" They all looked at me with total regret but I shoved the feeling away. Why now?

"Whatever. Let's just pretend we never met," I said. Jack was in shock, Henry, Merida, Rapunzel, and Fin looked at me with regret. And Rapunzel let tears pour down her face. "Bye." I left them behind and ran back home where I knew Kris was gonna push me to tell her what was wrong. But before I left, I heard Rapunzel burst out crying of either regret or joy that I was finally gone.

* * *

**Yes, Namora was ignored for a long time and she got sick of it. Sorry, it's long. I got way too into the story right there. If you guys like it I'll continue. If not, I'll leave it. Unless my friend is in a really depressed state and then I'll continue to help her out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Namora's got two more names actually. You know Namora and N as two, the last name is Nora. Because my friend gave me the name, so I'm using it so I don't have to keep calling her Namora…**

* * *

The next day…

* * *

I walked to school with a red plaid shirt, and a red bandana tied around my neck, though the tied part was in front of me, black and red heelys, and just normal jeans that were pretty baggy at the end. The most classes were pretty easy and boring so time went by fairly quickly. No homework, yay. It was almost the end of the day for me (I won't go into details because I'm lazy…)

"N," I turned around and looked at the speaker. Helen. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I followed my cousin to the classroom and noticed the four I yelled at yesterday sitting in the classroom. Jack looked pretty bored, Henry was reading, Rapunzel was still crying…, and Merida was just doodling. The rest of the room was empty.

"Sit next to Rapunzel." I sputtered and tried to form a big fat "No fucking way" but her expression told me to just do it.

"… What's all this about, Helen?" I sighed and buried half my face into my arms as I crossed them over the god forsaken desk.

"N, if you don't at least talk to these guys I'll have to tell Kris why you really don't like school."

"I don't like school because it's boring'. Nothing 'bout being bullied or having people who ignored me," I muttered angrily, with half my face buried in my arms as I sat next to Rapunzel. "It's fucking stupid to tell Kris that I'm a loner because she already fucking knows."

"Whoa whoa whoa, okay. I don't tolerate cussing in my classroom."

"Yet you tolerate cussing in your house with all those teenaged boys your stupid roommate keeps bringing over," I muttered.

"Okay, Nicki isn't-"

"A fucking bitch that lets just about everyone in the room? A stupid idiot that gets with boys and breaks up with them after like a week? An idiot who's trying to get pregnant every time she's with her new boyfriend?"

"Let's just get back on with the topic..." I scowled and stood up.

"Helen, listen to me. It's pointless to have a friend," I growled. "It's pointless to have a friend because just face the fact that friendships don't last forever and at one point we're all going to grow up, go to high school, graduate, go to college, and go our separate ways so I'd rather not stick with these guys for four more years."

"You're thinking too much about the future right now so why don't you just -"

"I'm thinking the truth. I followed Kris' advice." I was now talking to the rest of the group rather than Helen. "They aren't real friends if they ignore me for something as stupid as popularity." Once I had finished talking, I picked up my things and sighed. "I need to get to the next class. Thanks for dragging me over before the end of the day…"

I was just sitting in the reading tree reading a few books Merida gave me a long time ago. My backpack was sitting in the branch next to me and suddenly a shepherd's staff hit me out of my branch and I fell to the ground on my back. Yay it was the usual idiots. Scott, Abby, Cupcake, Tough, Rough, and… Jack…

They were all laughing… I didn't even bother to look at the new kid… I felt a few tears streak down my face but I quickly wiped them away and I suddenly became angry, irritated, and mostly tired of all this treatment.

That was it. That was it! I wasn't going to stand by and let myself get bullied, teased, and taunted about how I'm the school loner! I am NOT going to stand for it anymore!

I got back up in a flash and punched Scott's face. Hard. Then I pushed the girls into the mud and kicked Tough's not-supposed-to-be-kicked place. Then I shoved Jack on the ground and glared at all of their pathetic faces.

"Just because I don't have friends doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself. Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I do much worse to you. And you!" I pointed at Jack and scowled. "You stay away from me from now on! I don't want you bugging me about why I hate you as you can see, this is fucking why. ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

"What, and now you stand up for yourself? Whatever happened to-"

"One more word out of you, Jorgenson, and you'll wish you'd never have a fucking head, understood?!" He flinched but nodded.

"I'm fed up with how much you bully me. I'm fed up with you guys spreading rumors about me just because I decide NOT to talk, NOT to make friends, and I'm fed up with how many times you've kicked me out of the tree, thrown my own backpack at me, I'm SICK OF IT."

"If you were so sick of it then why'd you take it?"

"You wanna know why, Abby? It's because no matter what I say, what I do, you aren't gonna listen and you aren't going to LEAVE. ME. ALONE! I'm going to count to fucking three and if you don't want to go home severely beat up than I suggest you leave before I get to the number I picked out! 1!" They all picked themselves up except for Scott and Jack. "2!" Scott didn't move. He only smirked at me and was just about to get up to hit me again before I punched him back. "3. You are dead meat, Jorgenson."

"What about Jack? Why can't you beat him up?"

"I'm not doing it because Helen likes him. So go run to your mommy or get your balls kicked in and never reproduce," I sounded like a demon. And when Scott left, I calmed down a little but I was still pissed.

"Namora-"

"Go away. Now. I am not going to say it again." I glared at him. "Leave." He sighed and walked away to the area where Helen lived. I didn't care anymore. I kicked my backpack out of the tree, caught it, and walked back home where I knew I wouldn't have to get bullied anymore.

The next day…

I was sitting in Helen's class. She had given Scott, Abby, and the others detention. I had to stay back and watch in "amusement" as she yelled at them for bullying me again. All except for Jack. She sent them to the principal's office when they hadn't listened but Jack and I still stayed behind.

"Now I want you two to be friends. Cooperate, talk. It's the end of the school day. Just do it." She left the room and I turned my back on Jack not even wanting to see his face.

"Namora, please just listen to me." I didn't answer. "Every time they do this and I'm with them, doesn't mean I was a part of all this." I still didn't answer. "You know Rapunzel really wants to talk to you too." I sighed and finally answered but I didn't look at him.

"They're all outside right now, aren't they?" I asked.

"Well, just Rapunzel and Henry. They really want to talk to you right now. Probably give you some important news." I forced out a dry laugh and shook my head.

"So you're telling me that those two popular students want to talk to me? The School Loner?"

"They want to make it up to you… Please just…" He didn't even try to finish his sentence since I already knew what he was trying to say.

"Fine. Let them in." I watched as the door opened and Rapunzel was the first to come in, then Henry and he closed the door.

"Look, Namora we're really sorry about everything…" I looked at the speaker… Henry…

". . . Whatever," I muttered. "Just whatever… It's probably important to you to be popular anyways…"

"I have reasons alright?" I scoffed.

"Lemme guess, they threatened to tell your dad, 'Henry refuses to hang out with the cooler kids and would rather spend time with a loser' right?"

"Kinda… Something like that…"

"Oh cool. SO you didn't want to look like a freak and then you ignored me. Cool. Great."

"Namora please just let me-"

"I'll be fine without you guys in my life. You've had your chance since the 6th grade. You've had it until I was finally fed up with it. We're going to graduate in a couple years and you want to be friends with me? Like right now? When we had all 6th grade and 7th grade to fix things but now, we're in 8th grade. Right now! And you want to be friends with me? When we'll only have four years to be friends?" I asked.

"Namora-"

"We're graduating the 8th grade in a week, Henry. We're going to high school in a few months. Why is it now that you want to be my friends again? Didn't you hear me yesterday? It's pointless for me to be friends with any of you! I know what you'll do within the next few weeks of high school! Don't start feeling regret, Haddock because I've stopped caring about having friends long ago," I scowled.

"Namora, that's not right," Rapunzel butted in.

"I know. Isn't it amazing how nothing is right in this world anymore?" I forced a laugh. I'm still bitter no matter how nice they want to be right now.

"It's horrible that things aren't like what they're supposed to be. And over two years of everyone ignoring you, you start getting bitter and lonely." I was up in less than a second and I was already in threat mode. When was Rapunzel getting so confident?

"You listen here, right now. I wasn't just getting ignored, I was also bullied. My life is as crappy just about everywhere I go. Kris barely has time for me, I have a cousin who's worrying her butt off because I don't want any friends so don't start saying things you know about me just because you've been my friend longer than the other two girls. You don't know crap about me, my life, or what I have to deal with. And when I say you don't know about me, that doesn't mean my age and stuff. You have no idea how much I've changed over the past two years," I growled.

"It's hard to explain, Namora," She tried but I kept talking.

"You were too busy avoiding someone who accepted you before everyone else did and look where that's gotten you. Others suggest feeling depressed behind a smile and crying behind a laugh. That makes me sick. But I don't know what's worse. The fact that I was abandoned by you guys, or the fact that it seems you actually want to pity me and be my friend again."


	3. Chapter 3

**So then this story might be the shortest one I've ever written in my entire life. It's only gonna be like 8-10 chapters, or possibly more... It bothers me because I usually at least make it up to 20...**

* * *

I sat on my bed that night, staring at a carving knife.

Had depression seriously gotten to me? I don't even know myself.

I mean, there are all these other things I should be depressed about but I choose to be depressed about something as stupid as being lonely. If I can deal with it for 5 years I can definitely deal with it til I can get to college.

But...

Why do I feel so upset about it? i sighed and threw the knife away from my hands.

**Helen: Don't worry. Tomorrow will be better.**

**Me: Yeah don't lie. I know it won't get any better. XD**

**Helen: No more doubts! :I**

**Me: Yeah yeah whatever. I needa sleep so good night.**

**Helen: Night, Nora! Oh and you were right... My roommate's doing it again so I'll have nightmares for another week.**

**Me: .. .. .. Kick her out, Helen. That's all I gotta say.**

I put my phone aside and went to sleep, not really knowing what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 7:49. I was gonna be late...

"SHIT!" I yelled. After rushing to get ready and running down the stairs, I grabbed some random piece of toast off Kris' plate and ran out the door. The neighbor must have noticed me and a random car driving in because she screamed for me to stop but I was already out on the streets.

"NORA DON'T GO ON THE STREETS YET!" She screamed.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"NORA!" There was a car screech and a crash. Something hit my side hard and my head hit the ground hard.

"NAMORA!"

* * *

Helen waiting til the bell rang and her phone rang along with it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Helen! HOSPITAL! NOW!" Her cousin Kris yelled from the other line.

"What happened?!"

"A car hit Nora! Take whoever you want just please come over now!" The line went dead. Why would Kris wait til the end of the last period to call her?

"Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Henry, stay after class. I need to speak with you four. It is very important and involves my cousin."

* * *

I woke up in a white room, one person crying, and the other five praying someone was alright. Or was that six...? I don't really know.

"N?" A male voice was heard. "Are you okay?"

"Well I'm in some random place, I don't know where the hell I am, I'm doing great," I muttered sarcastically.

"Nora, really. Are you really okay? Does anything hurt?"

"My head. Wait..." I rubbed my eyes several times til I could see properly again. "What that hell... Am I dead or what? Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"We got a phone call for us to come. Kris said you were hit by a car and it scared us all," Helen said.

"But I was hit in the morning. Why would Kris wait til the last period to call you?"

"She knew I'd be super busy so she called and she wanted these four to come along as well."

"Thanks, Kris..." I muttered. "Can I be alone with them for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Ms. Tooth. We're going to give them some privacy," Kris said leading her out along with Helen. As soon as they left I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Why are you guys really here?" I asked. "Did Helen ask for you to come?"

"No, Helen told us what happened. We were worried..." Henry replied.

"You can't have that little faith in us," Jack said.

"You know what? If you guys can show me that you can be good friends and not leave me for something so unimportant, maybe I'll put more faith in you guys and actually treat you nicer but for now, I'll be on the doubt side f you need me..." She sighed and fell into a quite slumber. The others had a hard time trying to figure out if she was listening to them talk or if she was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Nora," Rapunzel whispered before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Nora woke up and grabbed a sketchbook and just began to draw in it. She drew a picture of her and the other four all smiling and on a picnic. She sometimes really wished for them to see how much she wanted to trust them but her guard wouldn't let down no matter what she thought about them.

She fell asleep again, not noticing how fast the time had flown by. Rapunzel and Merida went to go visit her and the sketchbook was wide open. Rapunzel stared at it for a second and smiled.

_No matter what, I still want to be their friends. But I'm just scared... What if they leave me again? I don't want to make a fool of myself, so I don't want to trust them, and that's what is keeping my guard up. _

_I don't seem like I care about how I treat them. But sometimes I feel guilty as hell. But..._

_They did kinda deserve it now that I think about it... But it's not cool that I feel guilty about it and it seems like they don't. But then again... They could be feeling guilty... That's what bothers me. I don't know what they're thinking, therefore I don't know if I can trust them yet. _

Rapunzel smiled and sighed.

"You can always trust us. I know we don't have a great past together but... that's what makes us want to fix things. We all feel so guilty about it, we just want to start over. But we can't start over. Not until you let us," She mumbled. "So please just give us another chance, we'll make it up to you, I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**So... This is where Nora begins to trust them little by little but something happens...**

* * *

It was a few weeks before they let Nora out of the hospital. Kris agreed to take her to the park and she ran around the park like mad and grabbed her ripstik, riding it around the park 13 times.

"You must be really hyper..." Henry mumbled.

"SHUTUPHICCUPBYTHETIMEIGETTHISENERGYOUTOFMYSYSTEM! " She yelled. "I'LLBEBACKTONORMAL!" Nora ran around the park again. "FREEEEEDOOOOM!"

"She must really hate being cooped up in one place for too long..." Rapunzel sighed.

"She's always been like this. She loves being active. When she was younger all she ever did was run around a park until she got tired," Helen laughed. "She was so adorable back then. But then she grew up, and had to leave her child side behind... Most of it. Now this is the last of it."

"Wow, Nora runs fast..." Merida murmured, not really paying attention to Helen.

* * *

The next week, Nora had baseball and soccer practices to take all day but she didn't care. She needed to get more energy out of her system anyways.

She had practiced against the most athletic people in the school, Merida, Jack, and Riku. She had Riku on her team, which she was grateful for because she seemed to despise Jack and Merida right now.

She beat them. And no one beats Merida and Jack.

"Good Job, Nora! Are you ready for the next game against Dieron Middle School?"

"Those guys aren't really challenging... I'm sure the soccer game won't be as bad. After all, we've got Riku, Jack, and Merida. They're the best players eve on this team! These guys are the reasons why we're winning against every school! I've got to go against them in baseball, too..."

"Yes, yes. But remember, we still got some weaknesses. You must try your best in both games, still."

"I'm not trying to be overconfident, Coach. I just think they haven't improved at all. We've been against them before. They weren't challenging at all. It was like they wanted to lose."

"They want us to not try as hard. They could be tricking us. Just try as hard as you can, no matter what it seems to be. They've seen your game, they know what they're up against. If I were them, I'd try my hardest." Nora nodded.

"Right... So we got any practice tomorrow or are we all free?"

"If you want to come practice tomorrow, the key to the equipment shed is all yours." Coach Simon handed her the key. "Practice with anyone you'd like to practice with." He smiled and locked everything up with his own key. Nora smiled. Coach Simon trusted her enough to take the key to the shed and practice!

"Thanks, Coach! I'm heading home, now!" She waved and ran off.

"BE SAFE, NORA!" He yelled before smiling at her fading figure. "So energetic. She's hardly the quiet, lonely person you see for most of the day when it comes to something like this."

* * *

Nora was in her room, connecting the chain she made to the key and put it around her neck. It was 3:00 pm. Nora was wondering what she would do at that time. Maybe carve something? She didn't know.

She was wearing a plain aqua colored shirt with a regular blue open jacket and turquoise jeans. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, much like Gakupo's hairstyle. **(look it up if you don't know...) **She was smiling to herself, humming Hana No Na by Bump of Chicken.

The door rang and she ran down to answer the door. It was the four she had seen at the hospital.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" She asked. They all stared at her in total shock. She usually wore a black jacket with dark blue shorts and red shoes. She never wore any bright colors. "Are you gonna answer or are you all gonna stare at me until you die? What are you doing here?" She asked again. **(I'll ask Lonemachine to draw her out, so you can picture it a little more...) **

"We were gonna go to the aquarium. Ryon had already agreed to go, and we need one more person. Since Ryon would be lonely, we thought you should come along."

"Right... Well I guess I could come along... Hold on, lemme get something."

"Well we gotta hurry, cause we're supposed to be there by 4," Jack said checking his watch.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Nora was at the stairs before she looked back at them. "You can come in, ya know. Sit around and ask Kris for anything you need." She smiled at them, she gave them a genuine smile, and walked up to her room.

"Nora?" Rapunzel called.

"Yeah?"

"Can we come up to your room?" Nora hesitated before answering.

"Sure." They all walked up to her room, which was surprisingly nothing like her character at school. She looked so depressed at school. They'd expected her to have drawings of slit wrists, not drawings of her own characters. There were so many full painted pictures. And two of them caught their eyes. One with her friendship with Henry and Fin, another with her friendship with Merida and Rapunzel. She didn't tear them down.

Nora looked down at her current drawing. There was a blank canvas that had the title, "The Big Game". She was an art addict. That was one side of the room, though. The other side had sports stuff everywhere. All the trophies, for races, for soccer games, for baseball games, there was even one for football.

"You know, if people knew what you did, you'd be pretty popular around school," Jack muttered.

"Yeah but they don't know. For the most part, I just write random stories," Nora said and gave them a sad smile. "I'm all for any kind of art. Carve art, literature art, drawings art, any kind of that stuff. I'm always up for a challenging game, but so far, nothing's been challenging game." She took a satchel and stuffed some sketchbooks in it, a pencil, an eraser, an iPod, and her phone.

There was a blue guitar sitting in the corner of her room.

"Hey, you play guitar?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I was gonna play that for the talent show. My name's already on the list anyways..."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I was gonna play Hana No Na by Bump of Chicken. The song's in Japanese but I got the lyrics down."

"But the talent show's in a week. The big game is the day of the show."

"There's a video. They told me to record it." Nora sighed. "I'll show you guys later, but let's just go before I change my mind."

* * *

They all split up, and Ryon called late and said he couldn't make it. So Nora said she's be find alone, but Rapunzel said that wouldn't happen.

"We're supposed to be having fun together, alright? I'll come with you, Merida, you and the other two are going together." They all agreed and Nora and Rapunzel just wandered the place.

"So... You still really care about us, don't you?"

"You have no idea..." Nora muttered. "I really wanted to believe you guys the first time you said you were sorry. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I can understand why." Nora's phone rang.

**"THIS SANDWICH DOESN'T HAVE TURKEY IN IT! DOESN'T HAVE TURKEY IN IT! FREAKING GET IT RIGHT, SON OF A BITCH!" **She answered and smiled nervously.

"Hello?" She answered.

"hey, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed happier than usual, I'm just gonna ask once, what drugs did you use?" Nora sighed.

"Kris, I don't use drugs."

"Uh huh... Well I'll talk to you later. I need to tell Helen about my discovery."

"Oi, sometimes you can be such a child." Nora hung up and laughed a little. "Sorry you had to hear that."

"Oh it's no problem. Just a question though," Rapunzel said.

"Shoot."

"Why is there a carving knife on your desk and why was there red stuff under it?"

"I carve things and I painted a picture recently. I gave it to the orphanage not to far from home. They said that the pictures they had were boring so I painted them a picture with all of us, where Jack and I are playing the guitar for you, Merida, and Henry. Even though it was just a fantasy..."

"Well why don't we go for a picnic tomorrow?" Rapunzel suggested. "We have a lot to catch up with you, and your painting can come true." Nora shrugged.

"Coach Simon probably expects me to be practicing for the big game next week." Nora sighed and stared at the passing exhibits.

* * *

The four hours have passed and Nora decided it was time to leave.

By the time she got home, everyone was back in her room.

"Can you show us what you've got?" Rapunzel asked pointing to the guitar. Nora shrugged.

"Sure, I guess..."

_**"Kantanna koto nanoni  
Doushite ienain darou  
Ienai koto nanoni  
Doushite tsutawarun darou**_

Isshoni mita sora wo wasuretemo  
Isshoni ita koto wa wasurenai

Anata ga hana nara  
Takusan no sorerato  
Kawarinai no kamoshirenai  
Soko kara hitotsu wo eranda  
Boku dakeni utaeru uta ga aru  
Anata dakeni kikoeru uta ga aru"

Nora got lost in the music and everyone else was listening to the song. They wondered what the original sounded like, but Nora singing it was enough.

After she finished the song, she played the last notes and set the guitar down.

"Happy? I sang the song for you guys."

"That's a good song, and you sound amazing!" Rapunzel squealed and Nora had to cover her ears.

"Cool, I didn't notice. Anyways, are you two done spacing out, or what?" She asked Henry and Jack.

"Th-that was amazing! I never knew you could just- whooaaa..." Nora sighed at Jack's "compliment" if it even was one.

"Thanks. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, you guys wanna stay over or something?" Nora asked. It was almost 9 already. They wondered how long they stayed over at her house.

"We'll stay over. You think we could call our parents?"

"Go right ahead. Merida, Rapunzel, you can use some of the clothes I never wear anymore. They aren't small, i just don't wear them much anymore."

Merida and Rapunzel showered and changed into the clothes. Rapunzel had a pink shirt hoodie with a sun in the middle and a purple skirt. Merida had a blue shirt with a bow on it and a pair of green jeans.

"Huh, these aren't bad. Where'd you get them?"

"Kris. She bought them but I didn't want them so I just left them. You can have them," Nora sighed and set up their beds. "Anyways, you two have to share a room. I only have two extra rooms. My parents' room and the guest room. Girls get the original. Boys get the guest room. Plus the guest room has boy stuff in it anyways. Night, guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, that last one was long. I drew Nora in the Soccer uniform. I have yet to draw her in that outfit I describe her in the day before.**

**XD And yeah. Sorry for those of you who want me to respond to reader reviews. Usually I just get too lazy and I want to start on the story and update quickly so I could start on some other stories. If you want I can start on this chapter, even though it wouldn't help with the others. XD**

**Spyrofan34: Hmmm... Well I wasn't really planning on it but thanks for the idea! :D**

**molly-marie-kat-death: Hmm... I see. XD**

* * *

Nora woke up the next morning, up and ready to head out to some random place and draw it but the other four had different plans.

"For the thousandth time, no. I'm not gonna go shopping for clothes, and I"m not gonna go eat at some fancy restaurant with you guys," Nora snapped. "Besides I was planing on going to Gobber's place and help him finish up my ripstik."

"Well you can do that later, right?"

"And I got practice. In four days we've got a soccer game to win and a baseball game to finish."

"You need to start believing in yourself," a new voice chimed in. "You beat Merida and Jack, so i'm sure you'll do fine in the games."

"Yeah, I beat them, but only in soccer! I still have baseball to focus on and-"

"Stop worrying about the games, Nora. You still have three days left to practice. That's more than enough time. Coach Simon believes you've been a great help to the teams, too. Before you even joined, we would always be losing to Dieron. They were amazing, but you came in and we mopped the floors with them!"

"Uh huh… I'm sure they're just planning on making us have our guard let down before they give us what they really got," Nora muttered.

"You and Coach Simon are really…'

"Paranoid, I know. But there's still that feeling Dieron isn't giving their best out there, and I know they're all up to something."

Rapunzel dragged her to the nearest mall and Nora had the most boring time of her life. Rapunzel dragged Merida along shopping for random stuff like jewelry, and it didn't seem like Merida was having a great time either. The only thing that did interest Nora was a baseball cap that had a dragon on it. Dragons happened to be one of her favorite animals. Plus it was a baseball cap of one of the best baseball teams in all of history.

"Huh… I wonder what Kris would say if she say this," Nora muttered.

"You like dragons?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah, they're pretty interesting…"

"How so?"

"Well they can fly, that's one."

"Birds can fly too."

"But can they spit out fire?" The employee chuckled.

"I guess not."

"Plus this is the freaking Dragons! These guys are the best baseball players ever!"

"So you like them, too? There have been kids around here who've wanted this but their parents always said it wasn't worth anything."

"Well their parents must really hate sports then..." Nora muttered.

"Do you know all the members' titles?"

"Night Fury, the fastest and the best member in the group, Hiddeous Zippleback, the twins, Deadly Nadder, the most vain, Monstrous Nightmare, the overconfident one, Gronckle, the smartest one in the group, Terrible Terror, the shorted one in the group, Changewing, the one who can camouflage into any of his surroundings, Whispering Death, the sneakiest one, can run fast in the dirt and is really sharp, Timberjack, the strongest and can knock down a tree with a single blow, Scauldron, the one who loves the heat, Thunderdrum, the loudest one in the group, Boneknapper, the most flexible, touch as bones, The Skrill, the second fastest and he's never gotten an out before, just like the Night Fury, The Snaptrappers, the quadruplets, and a lot others."

"Wow, you really know your dragons! Who do you think is the coolest?"

"The Night Fury! He never misses a hit! He always catches the ball and he can never get out! That guy is a sports machine I swear to the gods above!"

"A lot of people think the Night Fury's pretty cool."

"Uh huh! Of course! He never misses a hit! He's super fast and he catches any hit ball!"

"You seem like a bigger fan than other people I've seen. The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider." Nora smiled and shook his hand.

"Nora Forest. You go to Sun Drop?"

"Yeah! You're the one who beat Merida in the soccer practice!"

"Did Coach Simon brag about it all the time?" Nora asked.

"Yeah! It's in the school paper! No one beats Merida DunBroch! She's the pro at the hardest games, and she's beaten so many other people!"

"Wow... Well I can't say I'm surprised," Nora chuckled. Flynn looked confused.

"Why is that? You knew Merida was a great sports player, so why not?"

"Well for one, when we were younger, all she ever focused on was archery. I focused on running all the time, playing soccer with Kris and Helen, playing baseball..."

"Anything else you did besides sports?"

"Drawing, for most of the time. Drawing and writing." Flynn stood up and sighed.

"Wow. You must be as good as Rapunzel, then. Well, enough talk, I got to get back to work." He laughed. "Well, you can have the hat. One third the price."

"One third? That's only 20 bucks."

"Exactly. 20 is all I really need from a friend!" He smiled. Nora stared at him, waited for a few seconds to process this all, and smiled, handing him the money.

"You sure you won't get fired for this?"

"Pretty sure! After all, Tom is a great guy, and he lets all my friends pay a third of the actual price. Cause I only have five after all."

"Wow, your boss must be nice." Nora looked at the hat from the side and noticed something. Something that should've made the hat cost more. "Isn't this the Night Fury's signature?" Nora asked as she read it.

"Yeah! It should've been 150 but Tom said that he didn't really need much. 20 was all we really needed to pay all the bills. We usually get lots of business here so it's not much of a problem!"

"Oh... Well..." Nora put the hat in her bag and smiled. "Thanks, Flynn! Tell Tom I said thanks, too!"

"No problem! Make sure no one takes that hat, Nora. It's really important you keep it safe." Nora nodded and put it in her bag. "You have a dream?" He asked suddenly. Nora looked shocked for a second but then nodded. "What is your dream?"

"I wanna grow up to make it to the Dragon's team. It would mean the world to me if I made it. They happen to be better players than I am, but that's why I'm trying my hardest to make this. If I make it, it'll prove that I might qualify for the team!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll make it. After all, you're an awesome player. Good luck in the games!" Nora nodded and ran out of the store.

Flynn smiled as he watched her disappear.

"Her dream is just as bright as Rapunzel's."

* * *

Nora made it back to the others just in time, successfully hiding the hat.

"Hey, Nora. Rapunzel won some bet so she's trying to make Merida wear a dress for once," Hiccup said.

"Can I not see this? I saw some other places I think would be more interesting than watching Rapunzel forcing a dress on Merida." Jack seemed to be having a good time though, so she decided NOT to bother him.

"Like?"

"They've got sports places, art places, and I saw someone earlier challenging someone to a race around a large field. He said running like 3 laps."

"Oh... Are you gonna accept the challenge?"

"Possibly. But I don't really think it's fair since I run 17 laps around the park, and it's bigger than the field he challenged us on. Apparently he was trained to run fast so I guess I could try."

"You need anyone to root for you?"

"I've been on my own for a while. I think I can handle this one alone, too." Rapunzel and Merida came back, one of them totally amused and the other one super pissed at the other.

"You gonna do something fun?" Rapunzel asked, noticing the look on Nora's face.

"Yeah. Racing." Nora grabbed her hat, and linked it to her belt, making sure it was safe and secure. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She ran off to find that guy who was challenging other people. And found him, still calling out.

"Anyone brave enough to challenge me?" He asked loud, grabbing the attention of a crowd. Nora stepped forward and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. If you won't shut up about it, I'll go against you." The run wasn't as hard as Nora had thought it would be. It took her three minutes for all laps together and she'd finished before that guy did. So she took her things and some medal someone gave her for winning.

"He was a bit overconfident like Snotlout so it wasn't hard," Nora muttered and was off. He had finished seconds before she did and he was calling rematch but Nora wasn't up for another race.

* * *

The next three days brought the day Nora was nervous about, but not all that nervous, really. The soccer game was the day before today, and today was the baseball game. Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack weren't there so obviously they were either busy or they'd forgotten. Did it bother Nora? A little, but Flynn was there to cheer her on, so she wasn't all that bothered.

The games were all like the rest. Easy as a piece of cake, so the game was over at the usual time. Sun Drop won both games. Flynn smiled and gave her a hug, she barely broke a sweat. It was like running a lap around the park. It wasn't much.

Abby came along and ruined their celebration hug. But Flynn had to go write a news report about it anyways, so it didn't matter. He left them both together but Nora hadn't stopped glaring daggers at Abby until the silence was broken.

"You know, we're all celebrating Sun Drop's victory at the art area."

"Why there?" Nora asked, still glaring at her.

"Stop glaring at me and just come along!" Nora, despite the fact that she wanted to tear out that girl's guts and feed them to the sharks, followed her since she had nothing else better to do.

When they entered the building, a large amount of black paint was spilled on Nora, and Abby had already stepped out onto the side. She fell. Everyone laughed. And when Nora looked up, there was the four who'd ditched her at the game, maybe not laughing but Merida and Jack were laughing while Hiccup and Rapunzel just stared. Made no movement to help her up. Nora slowly got back up, punched Abby to daze her, and then shoved her face into the paint, and letting it dirty her.

"Is it funny now?" Nora spat angrily. The four recognized the voice. "Everyone gets out. NOW." But she looked at the other four. "Not you guys." She could hear them all whispering, someone helped Abby up and took her out.

"Good luck. You've seen what she's done, Jack. But maybe not the other three," Tuffnut whispered before heading out.

"Nora-"

"Sorry? Is that what you were gonna say?" Nora asked, grabbing the nearest towel and wiping most of the paint off her face, revealing her face, her happiness had faded the minute she stepped foot in this place. "Well I don't need your lies anymore..."

"Do you think we were lying to you for the week?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you seemed amused of my humiliation so obviously I'll come to the conclusion of which you were lying to me. We won the game, too... Are you happy?" She asked. Hiccup listened and could hear the broken part of her, beginning to come out. Tears came pouring out and she turned away. "I can't believe I trusted you guys." She ran out without another word, headed towards the shower rooms to clean herself from the paint. When she was sure she was clean, she changed into different clothes and took her baseball clothes home to clean.

* * *

The next day...

Nora ignored them all and would always hang out with Flynn. She'd pass by them like they were never there, like she couldn't hear anyone talking to her but Flynn. There was one day were Rapunzel saw a crumpled up drawing in the art class.

It was a picture of them all, sitting under a tree on a sunny day. It was a comic. There were several papers and a story on the back.

"There was once a girl, her name was N. She was lonely. Betrayed by her own friends, she'd stayed away from everyone." Rapunzel looked at the other one. "Her older cousin wanted her to be friends with the three whom she was angry at." She flipped the page. "N didn't want to. Not at first. She wanted to stay away from them." The story went on until the present.

"N went home that day, feeling betrayed once again, and very depressed." Rapunzel flipped the page. There was a picture of a slit wrist and another with all Nora's drawings with being friends with them being ripped to shreds by her. "She ripped down every memory she had and all the fantasy drawings she drew of ever being friends with them. She was crying, she threw all the remains of those drawings away. She put up a drawing of winning both the soccer and the baseball games. And smiled at them. She was proud of them." Rapunzel stared at the panel that had Nora ripping down the drawings, with a broken expression and a tear stained face. She then began to read on.

"N had about enough of all the lies. She only trusted one person, because even with just one talk, she knew he'd be trustworthy. That final day, the day before she gave up, she was happy. N knew there was nothing anyone would do to stop her, so she gave up..."

* * *

Nora was at home, drawing a picture of her in her soccer uniform and baseball uniform.

"Nora, you wanna watch the sports channel?" Kris asked entering her room.

"Why?" Nora asked. "I don't wanna watch."

"But the Guardians and the Dragons are going against each other!"

"You like the Guardians?" Nora asked.

"I wanna see those Dragons whoop their butts!" Nora received a text from Flynn, who as asking her to meet him around the area near the baseball stadium, and have her hat with her.

"Well go ahead. I'll watch later then..." Nora threw her dirty clothes into the laundry basket and showered again, changing into a plain dark blue shirt with black long sleeves, black jeans, and a short sleeved blue jacket. She headed downstairs and sighed.

"You gonna watch or are you gonna go somewhere?"

"Going somewhere apparently. See you tonight or something. TGIF..." Nora muttered the last letters under her breath. She hoped it was something important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Molly-marie-kat-death: I am so sorry. But believe me, those four had nothing to do with it. I swear. TT_TT I feel so bad for Nora. **

**Nora ends up ignoring them all for a while. And graduation day is coming up in like a freaking week for Nora.**

* * *

Nora saw Flynn outside the baseball stadium, with the Dragons chatting with him.

"Flynn? What's this all about?" She asked.

"This is my present as a congrats for winning that game!" Flynn exclaimed. Nora let out a laugh and smiled at Flynn.

"Thanks, Flynn..." Nora whispered. Her voice cracked a little and she wiped the tears that were about to come. Flynn sighed and hugged her, ignoring the baseball team watching.

"What happened, Nora?"

"Paint happened. They poured paint all over me and laughed at me." Flynn scowled and let go.

"Who was involved?" He growled.

"Scott, Abby, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Cupcake..." She had left the other four out. Nora had decided to not have them involved in this, and Night smiled brightly at her when she looked up.

"Don't worry about it, Nora! It doesn't matter if your'e being bullied by some other assholes!" Night gave her a thumbs up.

"Your friend told us about your dream. The name's Lug. Meatlug. That's Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and that's Thornado," Gronckle said.

"It's a sweet dream, N! If you want, you could try out for our team in a few months! Maybe Coach Red would let you join! She's nice to the fastest runners and Flynn showed us the video he recorded of both games! You run faster than Skrill!" Tooth laughed. "Coach red would _kill _to have you on the team!"

"Does Coach Red accept middle schoolers?" Nora asked.

"She'll be okay as long as your'e there for practice," Barf said.

"Who are you guys going against next time anyways?"

"The Nightmares! I heard their coach is a dark guy, so I wouldn't really try to get along with him..." Stormfly said.

"Oh... What about the Guardians? One of me... acquaintances is a huge fan of those guys..."

"Their coach sounds pretty controlling... Once he picks you for the team, you can't say no," Night mumbled. "Coach Red might be the one you'd want to go for. She treats you fairly if you try hard enough during practice or the games."

"Well, I guess I'll try out for the team... After graduation that is... You guys are..."

"College. Well..." Stormfly trailed off.

"We're supposed to be. The only two here in college are Tooth and Meat. They care about education too..." Hookfang said.

"Oh... Well... In a few months, I'd be in high school... Freshman, so..."

"In Four Seasons, we don't really need to be like 19 to join a sports team, though it's smarter to do so. You'd be..." Night trailed off, like Stormfly did.

"14. My birthday's coming up on the 13th of September..."

"Oh, I see. We'll ask Coach about letting you try out. If she says you have to wait til you're our age, we'll stop by every once in a while to visit and cheer you on during the school games!" Nora smiled and hugged Toothless.

"Thanks, Night," she said. "It really means a lot to meet you guys in person."

"I can tell." Night hugged back, a little tighter but he still hugged back. He handed her a piece of paper and she stared at it for a bit. It was a list of numbers. "If you need to talk to anyone, you can call one of us. We'll be there for you." He smiled at her and headed back to the stadium. They all had the names next to the numbers. There was a letter on the back as well.

"We heard about your life, and we're sorry that one of our fans had to go through something like that. I'm glad we got to meet you, and I hope to see you again soon.

P.S

INVITE US TO YOUR NEXT GAME! D: WE WANNA SEE IT! -Night Fury." She smiled at Flynn and he gave her a thumbs up, much like Night did.

"You just made friends with your heroes. What do you wanna do next?" Flynn asked.

"Try out for their team if red lets me," Nora said, like a villain but ended up laughing later on. "If she says I needa wait, I'll wait until I'm a senior in high school, then I'll try out!"

"They'd be like 24 years old! No longer teens!"

"Yeah, but we're all still friends, no matter what!" Nora said. "Thanks, Flynn. You really cheered me up today." She hugged him and he hugged back. Third hug of the day.

"That's what friends do, Nora. They stick up for each other no matter what. As for those assholes who bullied you, I'm gonna have to give them a good whooping until they learn their lesson because apparently a whooping from you isn't enough," he scowled. Nora smiled and they pulled away.

"That, I'd really appreciate." Nora sighed and folded the paper, and stuck it deep in her pocket. "You're a great friend. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Flynn."

"You seriously mean that?" He asked, expression lighting up. She nodded.

"You're really nice, nicer than anyone else and no matter what you really do stick up for me. You've made my dreams come true, and I don't even need to ask how, you threatened to beat up the people that bullied me for doing just that..." Flynn was speechless for a second. After a minute or two, he spoke up again.

"How come you only accepted me as your friend but not the others?" He asked.

"They ignored me for two years, there were people who waited too long to finally ask to be my friend, but the first day we met, we'd already gotten along just fine. Maybe it was because I was happy that day but I'd have never made a great friend if it weren't for that. Plus, I wouldn't have kicked some guy's butt in a race!"


	7. Chapter 7

**molly-marie-kat-death: I know people who would do that. I probably would be sitting in my dark lonely corner with my laptop, typing for you guys!**

**spyrofan34: I forgot to do that! XD I usually erase the replies so I know when I write 1000 words for the chapters. And the Dragons, the Nightmares, and the Guardians are all baseball teams. Not football teams. XD And she did at one point but... just read it! XD**

* * *

Nora walked silently next to Flynn as he talked to Rapunzel about random couple things, she didn't really want to listen to their voice at that moment. She arrived at her next class, said her goodbyes to them both and entered the horrid place. Art. She didn't mind the art class, but she had to sit next to a certain someone she didn't want to talk to so it became horrid.

"Nora, can we talk?" The teacher asked. Nora sighed and approached her teacher. Ms. Nguyen leaned and whispered, "I need you to step outside and speak with someone, if that's okay with you. I saw what happened after the game ended. The people who were a part of this had already been suspended for it. Wasting my paint AND bullying a student. Pathetic... Henry is going to talk to you, is that alright?" Nora shrugged, hugging her binder close.

"It's fine with me, I guess..." Nora muttered. She sighed and stood outside as the bell rang. She cast her gaze away from the boy who stepped in front of her. "I'm out here because Ms. Nguyen told me to talk to you. Make it quick," Nora muttered.

"Well we tried to explain that we were there not because we thought it'd be funny to spill paint all over you and all that, but we were just... there."

"Uh huh... No, it doesn't really matter anymore, alright? What happened already happened so it doesn't matter, alright?" Nora muttered. "It doesn't matter to me that you guys want to make fun of me. I get it, it's funny. If you want to do it for your own personal pleasure be my guest. It doesn't matter."

"Wait, so you aren't mad at us?" Henry asked.

"I never said I was, I never said I wasn't. I may have been pissed that day, but you guys are trying too hard, wasting your time on me." Nora sighed.

"Don't you ever think that maybe we want to fix our mistake?" Henry asked angrily. "So we all feel bad for avoiding you. So we all just want to be friends with you again. Why can't you accept that?"

"Do you think I want to?" Nora snapped back. That surprised him. "I tried to talk to you guys. The day you just stopped talking to me I actually thought I did something wrong. You never explained why you stopped being my friend, you never told me what the hell was going on and you don't know how horrible that feels." Nora knew the class inside was listening in. "Then Rapunzel and Merida did the same to me. So give me one good reason as to why I should listen to you now."

"We're trying to talk to you now. So why won't you let us explain ourselves?"

"You never talked to me, that's why I wouldn't talk to you. That's why I was so bitter to all of you. Do you think that I want to be bitter? Do you think that I want to be this lonely person that has no friends?"

"If you don't want to then why won't you let anyone reach out to you?" Henry asked.

"That's because I'm scared." Henry stared, totally shocked. "I'm scared they'll all do the same thing you guys did to me. I don't want the same thing to happen again and again. I'm scared that the people who try to reach out for me are going to do what you guys did."

Henry sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't let fear do that to you, Nora. You need to let loose and trust us."

"How can I?" Nora asked. "It seems so impossible..." Hiccup hugged her and lowered his voice.

"Nothing is impossible if you believe. Jack taught me that." With that, they both went back inside and the students were making "oo la la"s at them and Nora glared at them all to shut up. It worked.

* * *

"So is Nora gonna trust us again or is she waiting until she knows she can?" Jack asked.

"Waiting," Henry replied. "She's waiting until she knows she can trust us." They all looked at Nora who was in the sitting tree, talking to someone by phone.

"What'd Red say?" She asked.

"Well you're gonna have to wait until you're a senior in high school. Is that okay with you?" Night asked.

"That's totally fine with me. Just don't quit the team until I try out!" Nora laughed.

"I swear I wouldn't quit until I'm like 50!"

"That's freaking old, Night!"

"Of course it is! Oh! And Meat showed Red the tape Flynn recorded."

"Oh really? What'd she say?"

"She was impressed, Nora! Not even a high schooler could impress Coach Read Death! She said you didn't even have to try out! By the time you reach senior year, you'd already be in the team!"

"That's awesome!"

"Of course it's awesome, Nora! You're now a Spirion!"

"Is that another type of dragon because I don't see that anywhere in the book of Dragons."

"It's a new dragon, Nora!" Nora smiled. She didn't think Night would be this happy for her. They'd only met yesterday but they've been talking like they were best friends.

"That's actually pretty cool. I like the name!"

"I'm gonna call you that from now on because you refuse to call me by my real name." Nora could hear Night pouting from the other line and she laughed.

"Sure, whatever makes you feel better, Night."

"So when's graduation coming up anyways? You're in the 8th grade, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in 8th grade and it's coming up in three days. No more homework for the rest of the week so all I get to do is read books."

"No sports or anything? You're not gonna come practice with us?"

"I guess I could, but really, what would I tell Kris?"

"That you're gonna practice baseball with your friends! Duh!" Nora laughed and shook her head even though Night couldn't see it.

"Fine, I'll come practice with you starting tomorrow, alright?"

"Good! So you think we could come to your graduation?" Nora thought about it for a bit. She hadn't thought of that.

"I guess you could, I mean, if you don't have to go against the Nightmares I'm sure you can come over and watch as we throw hats in the air and make them dirty as hell." Nora heard Night laugh.

"We go against the Nightmares in a few weeks. Are you gonna be there to cheer us on?"

"Give me a VIP pass and I'll go. I wanna meet Coach Red, too!"

"Alright, I'll see you in three days! I hope to see you standing next to Coach Red, too! I gotta hang up. Nadder's gonna beat up one of the Nightmares for insulting us."

"Send me the video, Night!"

"Kay!" He hung up and Nora laughed jumping out of the tree. She picked up her stuff and walked home before anyone could ask her what she was talking about. Flynn already knew and he was prod to have made Nora smile again. He and Nora had become great friends and the other four smiled as they saw her smiling all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**XD okay this chapter, I'm skipping two days and graduation's coming up. And then there's the dance that Nora wants to skip because she already promised that she'd go to practice with the Dragons.**

**molly-marie-kat-death: I see. I'm more into baseball since I can concentrate more on it instead of running a mile and stuff. XD**

**You know what? I'm sorry. This is the last chapter.**

* * *

They had the longest speech Nora had ever heard in her life. She didn't want to hear it but at one point she did end up listening to the speech and almost fell asleep to it.

"They should seriously read this speech to me every night. I might just fall asleep without even trying..." Nora muttered. The speech was nearly over and when it was, they all were asked to stand.

"Congratulations on graduating middle school. We wish you the best of luck in high school!" Everyone cheered and Nora was fully awake now. But soon there were screaming girls from behind and she knew exactly what was going on. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"SAVE ME!" She could hear Night scream from where she was.

"Nah, I think I'll leave you there, bro."

"YOU'RE MEAN! NORAAAAA!" Nora hung up the phone and laughed.

"GOOD LUCK ON SURVIVING THEM, NIGHT!" She yelled and exited the amphitheater. She decided to wait outside, leaning against the fence and watched as a figure appeared in a dustcloud. Talk about movie-like.

After a few minutes or so Night had returned, barely hurt.

"Thank you. I needed that good luck." He tried to fake an angered expression but the amused and happy feeling Nora gave off made him smile, too. It was nice seeing Nora smile. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. When he watched the games she only smirked in victory, never gave a happy hyper smile like she did now.

"You're welcome." She laughed and shook his hand in a fake serious way.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash off my face. One of them planted a kiss on me and she was creepy as hell." He left and Nora ran to the changing room to change into her regular clothes. By the time she rushed out someone tripped her.

"Where are you going, Nora?" Nora glanced up and scowled. Abby...

"Go away, Abby. I'm done dealing with you." Nora pushed herself up and dusted off the dirt on her clothes.

"Oh, so you're gonna ignore me for the rest of your life?"

"Well that's the plan. Besides, what school are you going to next?"

"I dunno yet."

"Well there's a chance that we will never see each other again." Nora smiled and pushed her out of the way. "Now leave me alone, thanks."

"You're gonna leave me here without fighting?"

"You don't want to challenge me in a fist fight."

"Oh, who says I'm gonna do it? I got the Thug twins with me."

"Oh, so you're gonna go ahead and make them beat up my little sister?" A new voice asked. Nora looked back and smiled at Night. "That isn't very smart at all." He grabbed Nora by the wrist and smiled. "Come on, Nora. We have practice with Coach Red."

"Right... Latter, Abby." When they left the scene Nora looked up at Night in a questioning way.

"Dragons treat each other like family, Nora. You're basically already part of the team so you count as my little sister. We Dragons treat all of our teammates as family."

"I see... Well that gives me another reason to like your team!"

"How many reasons are there?"

"How many stars are in the sky?" Nora replied. Night smiled and they both met Coach Red at a building Nora's never seen before.

"Hey, Coach," Night said.

"Welcome back, Night. How was the celebration?"

"I remember why I never liked graduations." Red laughed and shook her head.

"I see. Well, is this the famous Nora Forest I've been hearing about?" She asked looking down at Nora. Night nodded.

"Yep! This is Nora Spirion Forest in person!" Night chirped.

"Well, Spirion, it's great to meet you in person. I'll be the one teaching you what the Dragons do for three years. You have school work to worry about but you don't have to worry. And forget the tryouts in the few months. By the time you get to senior year, you'll already be in the team." Red smiled and they knuckle-bumped each other.

_**That was the best day of my life. Night called me his little sister, Coach Red accepted me, I felt so happy. I felt happier than I've ever been and it's all thanks to the ones I now call my family. The years have come and gone, I've become a different person. I always kept in touch with my friends. I was always happy whenever I talked to them. Jack made it to the Guardian's team. Merida made it to the Black Bear's soccer team. Rapunzel and Hiccup became famous artists, and Flynn became a news reporter. Our future was as amazing as we'd hoped. **_

_**Dreams are bright. If we believe in them and work hard for them, we will succeed. That's how I became a Dragon. My life was crap when for years. It didn't matter, right? My future was bright. I have a great family. Night and I never left each other's side no matter what. We all kept our promises. **_

_**I was happy to know that my future had become so bright. My life lesson never left my mind, and this story was just the beginning of something much greater. I'm glad that Flynn and I became friends. That was what had made my future so bright.**_

_**Jack and I had become great friends later in the year. No matter what, we never stopped talking, not even if we had to go against each other in the games. I met North, Bunny, Toothiana, and Sandy. The Nightmares, I stayed away from. **_

_**Someday, I hope you achieve your goal and live your dream. Whether your dream is the be a famous author, to be a famous artist, to get into one of the most famous sport teams, it's a bright dream and someday you'll make it. I believe in you like I learned to believe in those who had helped me make it this far. Like my friends. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is just the chapter of Nora's future... XD I felt bad for ending it so early. **

**And Astrid is one of the newcomers. No, Hiccup does not have a crush on her. **

* * *

Nora exited the high school after the final bell rang. Everyone said hi to her as she walked out. She was well known around the school since she was the best baseball and soccer player in the school. No one beat her in the games. No matter how good they claimed to be, she would always beat them.

Hiccup and Flynn were the only ones that went to her school for high school. Merida had gone to Mordu, Rapunzel went to Burgess with Jack. It seemed they'd all gone their separate ways.

Once in a while Nora would go visit Coach Simon. He said that no one was able to be as good at sports as she was. There was the star of the teams but they wouldn't be as good as she was.

"Nora! Wait up!" She looked back and smiled. It was Flynn and Hiccup. That happened to be his new nickname from Nora. He stuck with it though.

"Hey. You guys going somewhere after this?"

"Flynn's actually gonna go to Burgess High to see Jack and Rapunzel," Hiccup said.

"Well tell them I said hi. And I'm gonna kick Jack's butt in the game." Flynn smiled and laughed but nodded.

"Right. You guys are going against each other. How are the Dragon guys?"

"They're fine. I gotta get to practice after school. If you aren't busy, Hiccup, you could come along and talk to Astrid and Stormfly."

"They're gonna beat me up again..."

"You forget I'd beat them up if they tried to hurt you," Nora said seriously. "I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you, alright? Besides, it's not fair because who would end up getting their asses whooped, right?" Hiccup laughed.

"Right... You really changed..." Hiccup muttered.

"Oh so you want me to not trust you like I do now?" Nora asked jokingly. "Look, things happened after middle school ended and when we grow up we change."

"I know... You haven't given up on your art, right?"

"If you've seen my room my house, you would know that I haven't given up on my art. I gave up on carving but not the painting and the sketching. That I still love to do."

"I see..."

"Just because you taught me how to draw, it doesn't mean I would stop doing it. To be honest, drawing was one of the ways that made me feel like you were still listening to me for two years." Nora smiled. "I never really gave up on you guys. My guard was just too high. Everything you guys taught me, I always did to try and feel like you were all still listening to me. Like we were all still talking."

"Then..."

"Like I said, my guard was high. I didn't want to fall for another trick but at the same time I just wanted to talk to you guys again. But it doesn't really matter now..." Nora sighed and kept on walking. "Let's go to practice."

* * *

Night was there to greet her as always.

"Hello Hiccup, hi Spirion!"

"Hey, Night. Where's coach?"

"Red's at a meeting right now, so we're gonna have to practice on our own."

"I see... What's Storm doing?" Nora asked when she saw Storm screaming at someone and continuously punching the poor guy in the face... Or was he poor? If he did something ti piss her off Nora had no sympathy for the guy. People knew better than to piss of Deadly Stormfly. It's not very smart... Then again there were people who were pretty stupid.

"Beating up Hook for being an ass." Ohhh... That was Monstrous Hookfang...

"What'd he do this time?" Nora asked.

"He invited Snot over," Toothless scowled. "That stupid idiot has no idea when to stop saying shit about you..."

"Yeah, well... Sorry about him... Being Nora's bully and all, he has a hard time accepting the fact that she just doesn't care anymore. He's bored out of his mind and just wants attention..." Hiccup muttered.

"There are different ways he could grab it and he chooses bullying? I swear to the gods above if he even decides to say her name, let alone think about her I'll bash his face in and make it look like an accident!" Nora laughed shook her head. Night was always like that.

"Well Mr. I-Hate-Snotlout, we should hurry it up. We're going against the Guardians. They're better than the Nightmares so we're up for a real challenge this time."

"Right, practice. I'll talk to you later, Hiccup. And stay away from Astrid and Stormfly. They're pretty pissed. Astrid is currently screaming at Snot and slapping him multiple times and punching him hard. It was a treat watching them beat up those guys." Night laughed and ran off to follow Nora who was already at the outfield.

Hiccup sighed butt nodded anyways, he knew Night wouldn't see him, and watched silently. Nora's team kept winning. They'd been playing, this time not for practice but for fun. Skrill challenged Nora to a race around the field five times after they all finished.

"What do you say, Spiri? Do you want to go against me or not?"

"Fine. I'll go against you." They knuckle-bumped and at Night's count of three, they were off. It took Nora less than two minutes to come back and Skrill had come right after her.

"Wow, that was boring. I'm heading home. It's 5 and Kris is gonna kill me if I'm late."

That was a week before the game.

"Hey, Nora?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" Nora replied as she finished her homework.

"Do you ever think that it's a bit tiring to be doing school work and then going to practice every day?"

"No, because I finish my homework in class. It's fairly easy so it doesn't matter to me that I have school then practice."

"Yeah... Nora?"

"Are you writing a book of questions?" Nora asked in fake irritation.

"No, just... I know this kinda sounds girly and it's a question most girls would usually ask their 'besties'..."

"Go on."

"Who do you like?"

* * *

**I need to end that here. You decide who she likes. *evil laugh***


	10. DO IT YOURSELF BOOK

**I'm pretty sure with that cliffhanger, you'd kind of expect me to make a sequel or something. Truth be told, I'm not doing that. XD If you want, go ahead and try to make up your own sequel, end it the way you want it. If you want Nora to die because she fell off a cliff, go ahead and... don't do that, that's just mean. If you want Abby or any of the bullies to die by falling off a cliff, I RECOMMEND YOU DO THAT! If you want to write about Nora's love life, don't make it too mushy. That's so out of character. XD**


End file.
